The invention relates to an apparatus for screening, particularly a large-surface sunshade, with carrying bars pivotably fixed to a central headpiece for fixing a screening structure and with supporting bars for supporting the carrying bars in a position spread away from the central headpiece and whose inner end is connected by means of an articulation to a sliding body, which is displaceable on a guide element connected to the central headpiece.
Known apparatuses of this type suffer from the disadvantage that in the case of a large span width, such as is e.g. sought for restaurant gardens, in the folded up state there is a high, columnar structure at least corresponding to the length of the carrying bars and which can only be opened with difficulty due to the carrying bars which move outwards on spreading open. Tables or chairs close to it must be moved away beforehand.
The problem of the invention is to find an apparatus of the aforementioned type, which in the unfolded state allows an increase of its screening surface, but which in the folded up state is particularly compact and can be easily opened without being impeded by objects in the vicinity. In addition, an apparatus of such a type is to be found which, due to the basic construction principle offers numerous, new embodiments and use possibilities, which permit an optimum use adapted to local circumstances and the solar radiation.